


Festive Times

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I missed Mercedes's birthday by a few days. Oops. After spending most of the month not writing, due to burning out a bit, I have finally thought of something to write and actually writing it. But anyways, happy birth to Mercedes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 5





	Festive Times

As much as Dimitri hated it, he wasn't going to be in Fhridiad when Mercedes's birthday and she knew that. Every year since they had been together he hasn't been with her on her birthday and it frustrated him, especially knowing that she was around him on his birthday. Knowing her, she was always understanding that their lives were always busy to worry so much about their birthdays. He didn't want to make it a big deal, but he wanted to celebrate the woman who always loved him and showed him kindness and compassion. Even though she asked for nothing but his love, he decided to do something small for her. 

On the rare occasions that he wasn't with his beloved wife, he would sew her something. He would try to cook something but in reality, he wasn't that great of a cook so he decided to craft something with a different skill. He grabbed his sewing needles, fabric, and whatever else he thought he needed for the project. In the past five or so years, he had gotten so much better at sewing. He didn't break any scissors, bend any needles, or accidentally rip any fabric, it made him really happy that he was able to accomplish all of that. it meant that he could finally improve in another way, making sure that it looks like what he thinks in his mind. 

Dimitri worked tirelessly to make sure he would get Mercedes' present done. He would stay up longer than he should to get her present done, messing up his sleep schedule. She became increasingly concerned about him and when she asked about it, he would lie and try to hide everything only to surprise her. He knew she knew he was lying but he really wanted to surprise her with his little project. After a couple more days of working on the sewing project, he started to doubt his gift and thinking maybe she wanted something bigger. Or was that just him? He didn't know if just little thing was enough or not enough. The King of Faerghus was many things but being known to celebrate any occasion properly was not in him. He hated stuffy balls and galas, he was a drag at parties, he didn't even care for his own birthday. All he wanted to do was celebrate and appreciate Mercedes on her birthday and make her happy. He had one other idea to celebrate her birthday and hopefully, she would love it. 

After many long meetings, Dimitri was finally able to celebrate Mercedes's birthday a little early. He put his little project in a small box before meeting up with her. He gave her a warm smile when he saw her. She looked at his arms, seeing that one of them was behind his back. He clearly was hiding him something but she didn't know what. For now, she kept it far from her mind when she took a hold of his open arm as they walked towards one of the kitchens. She gasped in awe when she saw one single table that had plates full of food and lit candles. 

"Oh, Dimitri!" She gasped. "You didn't have to!" 

"I wanted to. You deserve it," he smiled. "I asked one of the chefs to make one of your favorites, Fruit and Herring Tart. We also have Sweet Buns." 

"How wonderful!" She said cheerfully. "You really didn't have to go through all of this. I'm fine with you just saying happy birthday." 

"Mercedes please allow me to spoil you. You always spoil me but never allow me to do it for you, so please let me. For the rest of the day, it's going to be all about you." 

She let out a small giggle. He was right, she never wanted him to spoil her, it just wasn't in her nature but she really couldn't say no. In truth, she was really happy that her beloved husband was spoiling her. Before Dimitri sat down, he hid the present behind his chair. There were multiple 'mms' and 'yums' as the two ate their food. To see Mercedes smile was a gift that he cherished dearly. 

"How is it?" 

"It tastes delicious! Thank you so much, My Knight!" 

"You're welcome, My Sweet Mercie." Dimitri reached behind him, grabbing a small box, placing it on the table and sliding it towards her. 

"Oh, what's this?" She asked, taking a hold of it. 

"A gift for you." 

She carefully opened it she found a sewn teddy bear. It wasn't the "My, did you make this yourself?" 

"Yes," he replied cheerfully and confidently. "I wanted to make it perfect so it took me quite a few weeks to make." 

"It looks great! I can tell with the stitching you put a lot of effort into it," she said with a smile. "I love it so much!" 

Dimitri was in awe with her smile, it radiated a warmth that he felt through his whole body. Seeing her smile like that, it was well worth the effort to make it. It might not have looked the best but he was happy that it looked like a bear and that she loved it with her whole heart. After they were done eating, they did the dishes together. Mercedes gave him a little kiss that he gladly returned. She took one of his arms and held the bear close to her as they walked into one of the towns. They walked by many shops, stopping every so often to pick up whatever Mercedes wanted. She got new sewing supplies, some ingredients to make Dimitri some sweets, and a few other things. 

As the two were walking around, they could hear music playing. Mercedes took Dimitri's hand, rushing to the site where the music was playing. He let out a little laugh, seeing how happy that she was. When they arrived, there were a lot of people playing music and showing off art. It was really interesting to see everything that was going on. With the time she spent in Faerghus, this was her first time at a music and art festival. 

"Woow!" Mercedes said. 

Dimitri smiled. He took her hand and walked around to watch some people perform some music, watch them dance, and looked at some art. Mercedes got an idea, she placed down her bags somewhere safe and took Dimitri's hand. They danced around the market and depending on how intense the music was, they would dance faster to stay on beat or they had a slow dance. Everyone stared at them in awe to see how wonderful they danced, so elegant and filled with love. The moon soon rose from the ground and shined on everyone around them. It may have stopped their dances but it didn't stop the people in the market. 

"Oh my, I didn't mean to keep us out so late," Mercedes apologized. 

"Don't feel bad, My Love. The only thing that matters is that you enjoyed yourself." 

Mercedes giggled. "I did, thank you for today," she said, giving him a kiss. 

He gladly returned it. "I do want to do one thing before we go home." 

"What's that?" 

"I want to go to the lake and light a lantern." 

She smiled. She grabbed her bags and walked with him to grab some lanterns and flowers. They arrived at the lake that was shimmering in the moonlight. Dimitri tied Amaranth Globes to the top part of the lantern and let Mercedes light a fire. He released it and let it float into the air. He glanced over to her flowers and were surprised by her choice. 

"Why did you pick Gardenias?" He asked. 

"One of the meanings of Gardenias is family." 

It took him quite a bit of time to realize what she meant by that. "Does that mean your..." He asked to make sure his suspicions were right. 

"Mhm." She confirmed. She was pregnant. 

"Mercedes, that's, that's wonderful!" He pulled her close, holding her tightly and giving her a passionate kiss. 

She kissed him repeatedly until they needed to breathe. He placed his forehead on hers letting everything sunk in, he was so happy. Dimitri held her close, with his hands on her stomach, feeling her bump. She wasn't far into her pregnancy but far enough to have a baby bump. He watched as she tied the flowers to the lantern and lighting it up. She stretched out her arms and let the lantern float into the sky. They watched it float into the moon before they left for the castle. When they got home, they changed and got into bed. Mercedes laid above him giving him one last kiss before they went to bed. By the next morning, Dimitri had left. She held the teddy bear close to her, it smelled just like him, lavender and roses. It was soothing to the point it helped her stay asleep well into the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Mercedes's birthday by a few days. Oops. After spending most of the month not writing, due to burning out a bit, I have finally thought of something to write and actually writing it. But anyways, happy birth to Mercedes.


End file.
